


Something New

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e22 The Answer, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Multiple Endings, Stevenbomb 4.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, the two of them laid in the grass atop the hill they had climbed earlier that day as Earth's star had set over the nearby mountains. It was peaceful and calm around them, aside from the occasional chirp of an insect that had evolved on Earth, the sound of a slight breeze blowing across the grass, or the movement of some other animal from Earth in the grass. The stars overhead, the planets their species had conquered, were absolutely beautiful. </p><p>----</p><p>Multiple Endings! Chapter one is G rated while chapter two will be the reason for the M rating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Together, the two of them laid in the grass atop the hill they had climbed earlier that day as Earth's star had set over the nearby mountains. It was peaceful and calm around them, aside from the occasional chirp of an insect that had evolved on Earth, the sound of a slight breeze blowing across the grass, or the movement of some other animal from Earth in the grass. The stars overhead, the planets their species had conquered, were absolutely beautiful.

 

If she was honest with herself, Ruby was rather beautiful too, in her own way. She was nothing like what the Diamonds would have said to be beautiful, nothing like their pearls or their personal favourites, but that was what made her beautiful. She was no part of the standards of beauty that had been set by their Diamonds, and yet, Sapphire was drawn to her ever since she had saved her. She wanted to do nothing more than spend time with her, and laying in the silence together like this, it was perfect. She wanted to reach out and touch her, to rest her hand on hers, but was still too nervous to dare do anything or move her hands from where they sat on her dress.

 

They had been on this planet for more than sixty rotations of it around it's star, and laying there with Ruby, she wanted to spend the rest of her unending life with Ruby. While she barely just knew her, she felt like Ruby had become a part of her. A part that she couldn't allow to have taken away. Not after fusing with her, something so intimate and forbidden. Just like their relationship really. She would fight for Ruby and the feelings bubbling in her chest, to have these moments with her, because this was the beginning of something, she could see it building, and at the same time… Nothing was ever solid.

 

Ruby could single-handedly break everything down, just as she had done before by saving her life. There had been other times during their stay on Earth already that Ruby had surprised her. Endless moments already, really. She hadn't bothered to keep up with them, or to count them all, but they were fresh in her memory, wonderful and something she couldn't help but think back on. No one had ever changed her predictions before Ruby, and it made life exciting. It made her wonder about their future together, and stop looking towards it, because Ruby could change everything. She could change every little moment that Sapphire saw to something entirely new, with minimal effort. She was impulsive, reckless, loud, and Sapphire loved it. She loved her.

 

The revelation struck her like a slap to the face, and if she had lungs, it would have taken the air away. It took a moment to completely register that, yes, that's what it was. It was love, and nothing else. Love on Homeworld was forbidden, because it provided another loyalty, when loyalty was supposed to be designated for the Diamonds and Diamonds only. Love, if ever present, was unspoken. It may have been lingering touches when handing over papers, or gazes from across the court, but never something like this. Never laying out under the stars and watching them sparkle in the silent night. Never sharing little interesting things they had found together on Earth because they were simple and beautiful. Never sitting around the camp fire and carefully inching closer to one another until their hands touched and they were apologising while they moved away. This was anything but what was acceptable on Homeworld, and Sapphire had to admit… She craved it. She needed it. She needed to have this, to have Ruby. If anyone tried to take any of it away from her, she would fight it tooth and nail. No one would take her Ruby from her. Not the Diamonds, not the rebels, not the humans who resided on this planet. No one would be allowed to have her Ruby.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby shift, hands digging into the ground lightly before letting go, and her head tilt in a curious way. She didn't turn her head to look at her, waiting to see if Ruby would say something, and… She did. Her mouth opened for a moment in slight hesitation before Ruby was jumping into it full force. “Oh… Um… Well, I just can't stop thinking,” Ruby mumbled, the same soft voice as always when she was nervous. As always. Ha. She was already talking as if they had spent years together when really, it hadn't even been a quarter of one. Still, it was something engrained in her head, because when Ruby got nervous, she got nervous, and she had picked up on the obvious little signs that the other gem- no, _her_ _Ruby_ was nervous, if only so she could try and ease her nerves.

 

She realised after a slight pause that, perhaps, it would ease Ruby's nerves some if she were to respond. What could she say though? Her mind scanned over the topics she had been thinking over, and in no way could she blurt out her latest realisation, not without some build up. Not without talking to Ruby and giving a base to start on. Her head turned to look at the other, though it wasn't that Ruby could see. “So… Um…” She tried, giving a slight pause as she turned back towards the stars. Her face was still hidden behind her bangs, as always, so Ruby couldn't see her worrying, and with hesitation in her mind, she started with the only thing that come to mind. “Did you say I was different?”

 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Ruby nodding, slowly and carefully as if measured, and she felt a weight she hadn't known was there being lifted off her chest. She was different. She was unlike the other gems Ruby had fused with, and Sapphire had to assume they were all rubies like Ruby herself. She had seen her fuse with two of them, and knew for certain that it had at least been the two of them, if no one else. She quietly wondered how many the other had fused with, but it made everything feel so much better to know that, even with everyone that Ruby had fused with, she had been different. She had been special.

 

“And you hadn't before,” Ruby stated as she turned to look at her fully, and Sapphire could tell it was a sentence, a statement, but almost a question, especially with her tone. Ruby was just confirming her fears. Sapphire had to figure that, yes. It was obvious. She wasn't trying to be rude, and Sapphire knew that. Still, part of her felt indignation at such an accusation. She would have told Ruby if she had ever fused before, and she felt her cheeks start to burn with a light blush. Unable to help herself, she looked to glance at Ruby, her right hand clutching at her dress almost nervously.

 

“Of course not!” she told her sharply, her embarrassment seeping into her tone as she looked at her. With the blush dusting her cheeks, she wondered how much of her expression Ruby could see in the dim lighting of the night, and quickly turned to look back at the sky, her grip on her dress only loosening slightly. She couldn't believe Ruby would question her on something like that. When would she have even had the time? Thinking back on it, Sapphire couldn't even remember the last time she had seen a gem like herself. Another sapphire would have been rare, if she could ever remember doing so. As her blush faded, she regained her calm and stared ahead at the stars directly overhead. “When would I have ever?”

 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby turning her head to look back at the stars, and Sapphire had to wonder if perhaps she had upset her. Sometimes, she would catch the other with tears in her eyes, from frustration, worry, anxiety, and just about every other emotion when too intense. She was worried for a moment that she'd catch her with tears in her eyes again, distressed because of what had happened yet again. It wouldn't be the first time, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last. Part of her hoped that, eventually, Ruby would get over it and realise she was happy here. Happy with her.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Ruby mumbled, her fingers clutching slightly at the grass as if it'd anchor her or reverse the past. And there it was. Sapphire turned to look at her the moment she started speaking, and knew instantly that she shouldn't have broached this topic, shouldn't have brought it up, because it was bound to end badly. It always did. It was a bad topic, but they had to talk about it. She couldn't let it fester and rot like an organic corpse. It had to be dealt with, but at what cost? Ruby felt horrible again and it was her fault for bringing it up.

 

“No, no, don't be,” she told her quickly with a small smile, trying to reassure her and stop things before they got too far. Before her Ruby was an emotional wreck, crying again and trying to argue with Sapphire that it was all her fault, she should have just stayed down, because if it hadn't been for her, then Sapphire would still be where she was before. Never did she listen when Sapphire tried to tell her that she mattered, that she was important.

 

Before she knew it, Ruby was pushing up off the ground, her hands thrown up in the air where she sat in an exclamation that screamed she was stressed and blaming herself. “And now you're here forever!” Ruby shrieked, looking away from her as she lowered her arms back to her sides. She could see the sorrow etched into her features, but was glad that no tears had sprung to her eye. Sapphire was quick to sit up herself, wanting to comfort her Ruby and help ease her pain. She wanted her to see that she cared for her, wanted to tell her that she loved her, and that she didn't blame her for what had happened in the slightest.

 

“What about you?” she asked carefully, and she could see the confusion plainly written on Ruby's face, along with the pain that was still on the surface. It was still digging at her, and Sapphire knew it, but her question had thrown her off. She seemed more confused that she had asked about herself. Was she expecting anger? In that moment, she decided that no, she would never hurt Ruby. Never. Not if she could help it. Her Ruby was a precious stone that needed protecting from the elements.

 

“What about me?” Ruby asked carefully, and Sapphire found herself leaning loser to her Ruby, feeling the desperate burn to help her, to make her feel better about what had brought them together. If Ruby hadn't stepped in, if Ruby hadn't fused with her, then they'd both still be stuck on Homeworld. Would she have even seen her again? Doubt filled her at the thought. If she had, would she had even cared? Would she have even known it was her Ruby? She forced those thoughts out of her head, because that wasn't their future. This was. This was their future, this was their lives. Together.

 

“Well you're here too. We're here together,” she reminded her gently, leaning a bit closer and resting her left hand atop Ruby's as she leaned back against her other hand. She gave her a slight smile, enjoying the look of surprise that momentarily crossed Ruby's features. It was much better than tears, much better than pain. It meant her Ruby was more focused on her, and not focused on her inner turmoil. Maybe she could finally convince her that she was important too, or at least enough that she no longer thought of what had happened as bad. Sapphire carefully lifted her hand, shifting it to hold it carefully. She could feel the gem pressing into her palm, but paid in no mind. Instead, she leaned in and pressed a careful kiss to the back of her hand, glancing up at Ruby through her bangs and seeing a light blush on her cheeks.

 

“Sapphire?” Ruby asked carefully and she smiled warmly, pressing the warm back of her hand to her cheek. Ruby was warm, always warm, and while she was cool, or even cold at times, Ruby was never hot. Not really. Even when she started accidental fires, or her cheeks lit up in a dark and bright blur of wonderful red that she wanted to see again, she was never hot to the touch. Sapphire wondered if that was her Ruby, or if it was because it was her own influence over the elements on Earth.

 

“Yes?” There was a moment where Ruby hesitated and looked away, before her hand shifted in her grip. For a moment, she was scared she had stepped too far and Ruby was going to pull away, before Ruby turned to look at her. There was a wonderful look on her face that Sapphire didn't exactly understand, not until both of her hands were on her cheeks, her own dropping into her lap. She watched Ruby smile slightly, all nerves, before she leaned in. There were suddenly more of the colourful fluttering insects in her abdomen, swirling and tickling her insides, and Sapphire dully realised that she was nervous as well, and perhaps a little giddy. In the next instant, warm lips were pressed to hers, and she couldn't help but absolutely melt against them, against the warm body that she loved, and felt a little more reassured that perhaps she had finally gotten to her Ruby. Finally. Maybe now they could move on past it all and start anew.


End file.
